Normal Love, not so much
by Lyric the Kunoichi cat
Summary: You are a high school student. Normal right? Not so normal when two Italian brothers both want your love, and your best friend is a Polish Blonde. ReaderX? Mild language. My Christmas Present to all Hetalia fans.


**AH: Wrote this as a christmas present to all Fanfiction people. **

**Its a sort of surprise pairing, And its ReaderX?. **

**If you don't like it, Go to hell. And also don't read it.**

**There is mild language and Human Names used. **

**I dont own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more USXUK. **

You were a normal school girl, Going to a normal school. Talking to normal friends, who would normally laugh at your wittiness.

Perfectly normal!

"Ve~ (Y/N)! I brought you a flower!" And the normalness dies.

The sweet little Italian boy was looking at you, holding up a daisy.

Before you could even register the situation, A fist crashed down on his head.

It was his twin brother. "Idiot! (Y/N) doesn't want your stupid flowers!" He yelled at his brother.

The italy brothers… Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

Your eye twitched. There routine was getting kind of old…

"Like, You need to choose one of them soon (Y/N), Or they'll like, kill each other one of these days." Said your best friend, Feliks.

The two italy's were now wrestling on the floor. "Ugh… But what if i don't want to choose? Why do they have to obsess over me?" You said with a sigh.

It was true, they had been fighting over who would marry you since preschool.

"Well, You are like, a seriously pretty girl, (Y/N)." Said Feliks.

"Yeah! Thats why you wont settle for anyone else but me!" Piped up Lovino.

"No, Ve! (Y/N) wants someone who doesn't have a temper! Like me~" Said Feliciano.

"No way Damnit! She doesn't want a sissy like you!" Growled Lovino.

You groaned as the two brothers started to fight again. This was your semi-normal life.

School went by pretty quickly, witch was nice. But you also dreaded the walk home…

You slunk out of the school, trying to keep to the shadows, out of sight.

Almost to the sidewalk…

"Hey! (Y/N)!" Damnit!

"Y-yes, Lovino?" You asked, turning to see him.

Lovino grinned at you. "Mind if i walk you home?" He asked.

"But Lovi! I'm gonna walk (Y/N) home!" Said Feliciano, appearing behind Lovino.

"Like hell you are!" Cried Lovino, and he and Feliciano started fighting. _Again!_

Ugh… Maybe you could just slink away when they weren't looking?

"Your both like, Out of luck, cuz (Y/N) and i are gonna go shopping." Your head snapped around, And you saw Feliks standing there.

"Yeah! We are." You said, hoping That the Brothers would buy it.

Feliciano pouted, and Lovino frowned. "What? Fine, i'll walk you home tomorrow." Said Lovino.

You took Feliks's hand and you started walking away, with both brothers heading in the opposite direction.

"Thanks for the save." You said to Feliks.

Feliks smirked. "Well, You like, owe me big time, so we can go to the mall together next saturday." He said.

You nodded.

"Like, answer me this. Why don't you just choose one already? They'r both like, super handsome." Asked Feliks.

You sighed. "I don't know… They both just seem so different from when we were kids…" You said, frowning.

"I totally get were your coming from. They probably don't even like, remember why they tried to marry you in the first place." He said shrugging in a way only Feliks could.

You laughed. "_I _don't even remember."

"Good…" Feliks said quietly.

"Hmm? What did you say?" You asked.

Feliks shrugged again. "Nothing, You must be like, hallucinating." He said quickly.

You raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further.

"Like, here we are, (Y/N), So, goodnight." Said Feliks when we reached my house.

"Thanks again for saving me from crazy love-sick Italians." You said smiling at Feliks.

"Like, anytime." He answered.

Giving Feliks a quick hug, You walked into your house, and sighed in relief.

**~Time skip~**

You sighed and slipped into bed, the days events passing through your head.

What scarred you was that it would repeat itself tomorrow. But then Feliks would save you again.

This thought made you happy, and you drifted into sleep.

**~Time skip again!~ **

Mmm… Flowers in clouds.. Roses… Maybe your dream boy would give you a rose…

_Bang!_

Your eyes flew open as something hard hit your window.

Your brain was still muddled, so you didn't recognize the Danger.

Opening up your window, your blood froze.

It was Lovino, and Feliciano. Both fighting…

"Ugh…" You groaned, and glanced at the clock. 3:37 AM.

3:37 Freaking AM.

"What do you want?" You said groggily.

Both boys stopped fighting to look up at you.

"Come have a romantic dinner with me! (Ve~)" They said at the same time.

They both started insulting each other and fighting again.

There wouldn't be getting out of it… Feliks couldn't save you this time.

"Ok…. I'l come down and have dinner with _both _of you." You said, yawning.

They both agreed, bitterly tho.

You walked over to your drawer and threw on a white T-shirt and some grey sweat pants. You walked over to your closet an picked out light purple jacket.

Blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you headed down stairs, sneaking past your parents room, and out the door.

The brothers were waiting, both holding baskets.

"I didn't have time to do my hair… Sorry…" You mumbled.

"You look fine, (Y/N)!" Cried Feliciano.

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, don't be worried about your hair, your beautiful." He said.

You nodded, Not really caring what they were saying. "So were are we going?" You asked.

"Lets go to the city on the square, Ve!" Said Feliciano.

"No way! I know a spot on top of a building were you can see everything!" Lovino suggested.

"Why don't we go to the little park on the prairie, its not very far." You asked.

They both nodded.

After some arguing you ended up taking Lovino's car. After both brothers wanted you to sit next to them, you told them to both sit in the front seats and you could sit in the back.

The driving was crazy… Crazy!

But, it meant that you got there twice as fast.

You got out of the car, slightly dizzy.

Before you could think, Lovino took one of your hands and Feliciano took the other.

You walked, your path lighted by the moonlight. You stopped when you saw a picnic table.

You took a seat in the middle, with both boys on either side of you.

"I brought pasta, I hope you like it, (Y/N)!" Said Feliciano.

Lovino smirked. "I brought Pasta to, Mines better then yours!" He said.

They started arguing. It was insufferable!

"(Y/N)! Who do you like better?" Your head snapped back into reality.

"Wha- I-i-i don't know!" You said, suddenly dragged into it.

Lovino scowled. "Come on! Tell us, who would you choose if you had to!" He demanded.

"Please, (Y/N)!" Begged Feliciano.

You growled. "Fine! I'm gonna go for a walk, then when i get back i'll tell you." You said angrily, and got up and stormed away down the trail that led into the forest.

Ugh! Why couldn't they just leave you alone? All they cared about was who you loved, but not what you were feeling otherwise.

Suddenly, you heard a rustle of leaves, and something growled.

Your blood froze, and you stopped.

"Who's there?" You asked, feeling utterly helpless.

No one answered.

You gulped, and looked around, but then you realized that you didn't know witch way was back toward Lovino and Feliciano.

So, without any better options, you set off running off the path.

You heard something chasing after you, and fear drove you to run faster.

You broke into a clearing of the tree's and stumbled into somebody, and you both went tumbling to the ground.

Your eyes met familiar green eyes.

"F-feliks?" You stuttered.

"(Y/N)!" He said in shock.

You got off of, him, then realized that something was still after you.

"Something was chasing me! We should run!" You told him.

Feliks, to your surprise, grinned. "Don't like, Worry, i'll protect you (Y/N)" He said, standing up and putting himself in front of you.

You didn't have time to argue, as something burst into the clearing.

It ran and tackled Feliks to the ground. You screamed, but stopped when you saw what 'it' was.

"Like, its a dog." Said Feliks.

You blinked again. "Ok…" You said unsurely.

Feliks started laughing, and pushed the dog off him. It was a small little terrier.

You laughed with him, and picked up the little dog. It yipped and licked your cheek.

"Like, what are you doing here?" Asked Feliks.

You grimaced. "The Italy's took me here for a romantic picnic…." You said.

"Well, thats not so bad, right?" He said,

"It wouldn't normally, but i told them after i went for a walk alone, i would tell them witch one of them i liked better…" You said tiredly.

Feliks nodded. "Your like, totally screwed." He said. "But, since your like, my best friend, i'll help you out of it." He told me with a smirk.

"How? I don't see how you could-" He cut you off. "Like, i know exactly what to do. Trust me."

You nodded. After all, he had never failed before. You picked up the puppy. "Can we take him to?" You asked.

Feliks laughed and nodded.

So, you walked back to the picnic table were Feliciano and Lovino were waiting anxiously.

"(Y/N)! Are you ok?" Asked Feliciano. "Yeah! And whats Feliks doing here?" Asked Lovino. "Oh~ You have a puppy!" Cried Feliciano, who you handed the puppy.

"Who did you decide you like best?" Asked Lovino.

"I'm sure you like me best, (Y/N)!" Said Feliciano.

"She does not! (Y/N) Is mine!" Shouted Lovino.

"No's she's not! She's mine!" Feliciano whined back.

You snapped.

"I'm not either of yours!" You yelled at the top of your lungs.

You were about to go on, but Feliks stepped forward.

"Like yeah! She isn't either of yours." He repeated you. "Cuz, She's mine." And with that, he smashed his lips against yours.

When he pulled away, your jaw dropped and joined Lovino's and Feliciano's on the ground.

"F-f-feliks…" You stuttered.

"Feliks must die!" Lovino shouted.

"I agree with brother!" Cried Feliciano.

Both of them charged at Feliks, and he took off.

"At least there not fighting each other!" He yelled over his shoulder.

You were stunned. Standing there, not quite sure what to do…

The puppy at your feet barked.

"You…" You said softly.

"**BASTARDS!**" You roared, and took off, trying to chase all three boys down to strangle them one by one.

But as you ran, you couldn't help but smile. Feliks had kissed you after all..

And thus, we end the tale of your Semi-normal life. Its not the greatest life ever, but its pretty good.

After all, What isn't when your lover is a polish blonde, with one hell of a fashion sense?


End file.
